When conducting business activities, companies create and process data. Such data can be used as a basis for making decisions. Business Intelligence (BI) collates and prepares enterprise data. By analyzing the data using BI tools, insights that support a decision-making process within a company may be obtained. Among other things, BI enables the creation of reports about business processes and their results and analysis and interpretation data about customers, suppliers, internal activities, and others.
In business software systems, information is often modeled using multidimensional objects that store one or more dimensions of one or more types of information. Such multidimensional objects may be classified in one or more types according to one or more characteristics or parameters the objects possess.